Sweet Babygirl
by fortheloveofawerewolf
Summary: Katniss and Peeta were childhood friends, but lost touch as they followed different life paths. Katniss finds Peeta's Facebook page and asks if he wants to get together... in more than one sense. DDlg hot and dirty. TW. AU. Unfinished.
1. Chapter 1

**Caution: this story could be triggering to victims of abuse. It deals with a DDlg situation, and occasionally details an abusive childhood. Read at your discretion.**

**That being said, I'm happy to announce my latest story, I hope you read through til the end of this (very long, I know) chapter and into chapter 2. It'll be very soft and sweet and very dark and dirty. Enjoy!**

Katniss went to meet him upstairs in the dark room above. Because the day was young, the bar was mostly empty and the whole room was fairly quiet, only the occasional clink of glasses as a waitress cleared a vacated table. The hostess led her to a small booth in the corner, where her date was waiting. The brown leather was worn and a deep tear frowned in the middle of the seat. She slid into the booth across from him, and he smiled warmly at her. Her heart fluttered as she faced her old friend.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Peeta Mellark." She smiled back, willing the butterflies in her stomach away. It had been several years since they'd last seen each other, and while he felt familiar, he also felt like a total stranger.

"It's good to see you again, thanks for meeting me." He began, sliding a menu across the table to her.

"Have you ordered?"

"No, I just got here."

The teenager on the street outside sang one of her favorite songs in his young, soulful voice. Katniss glanced over the menu, and Peeta spoke up.

"What have you been up to since high school?"

"I've uh... I've been freelance writing. Magazines, kids books, blog... What about you?"

"Work, college, then more work. I have a pastry shop here in town." He explained. Katniss shook her head, smiling.

"You were always good at that sort of thing."

"Well, I did it often enough." Peeta laughed as the waitress came by to take their orders.

Katniss found herself enjoying his easy company, and started to finally relax. Peeta started talking again.

"You know, when I met you, it never once crossed my mind that you had all those words bottled up inside you, not until I witnessed you in action. I could have sworn you cheated on that essay had I not seen you write it myself. I'm glad you've been able to do what you love."

"I may not speak much, but I can write up a storm." Katniss took a sip of the water glass the waitress had placed in front of her.

"So did you ever-"

"How are you-" Both started talking at the same time, and Peeta laughed.

"Go ahead," he said, smiling.

"How are you liking work as a baker? Have clients driven you to madness yet?"

"Very nearly, I've had plenty of difficult ones, of course. But it's interesting work, all in all. I enjoy it."

"That's good. What were you going to say?" Katniss asks him.

"I'm assuming it ended up not working out with Gale?" Peeta asked, and she laughed bitterly.

"No, that was over a long time ago. We fought a lot and eventually parted ways still pissed at each other."

"I'm sorry, that sucks."

"In a way, yeah. But it never would've worked." Katniss shrugged. She took her phone out and opened a new contact. "I know I can message you over Facebook, but uh... could I get your number?"

"If I give it to you, does that mean you'll call me?" He confirms, his fingers hesitating over the numbers. Katniss nodded eagerly.

"I promise. I'll call you tonight if that makes you happy."

"That would make me happy." He saves his number and sends himself a text. Katniss scrunched up her nose when she saw what he wrote.

"Miss you already?" She reads out loud. He grins back.

"Don't you?"

"You haven't left yet!"

He laughs and takes a drink of his iced tea. "You're right." She sighed. "I do miss you, and even though you're right here with me now, I feel like I'm with a stranger. You look so different."

"Honestly, I feel so different. I think I've finally grown out of the shy and awkward phase I spent high school in." He shrugged. They had both been shy and awkward, which is how they met in the first place. Katniss could clearly see the years on his face, both laughter and stress.

"I think I might still be in that phase, sadly." She said, half serious. "But at least now I know how to communicate, so that's something."

Peeta nodded in agreement. Their food arrived and they made small talk while they ate. Peeta paid the bill, asking Katniss if she would join him on a walk downtown. She smiled and said yes.

The air was crisp and biting, as Octobers in Boston often are. Katniss stepped gingerly over a page of newspaper that blew by. Peeta took her hand and looped it through his arm, so she cuddled up next to him as they walked. She'd always been very comfortable around Peeta; something about him just gives off an air of warmth and safety. During her tumultuous childhood, she often found herself staying close by the golden boy. Maybe the sunlight radiating off him would penetrate her soul and bring her joy as well.

"So... do you really wanna do this?" Peeta asked, gesturing between the two of them. Katniss looked at his face.

"You mean... go out? Date?"

"Yeah, I know it can be tough to date as adults with jobs, but I want to give it a shot. I've always wanted to." He admits. Katniss smiled.

"I know. I do too."

They stopped walking long enough for Peeta to pick up a coffee cup blowing down the street and dropping it into a nearby garbage can.

"I should give you fair warning, though. Before you get too attached." Katniss began, and Peeta looked at her curiously.

"What, you're actually a vampire? You pour your milk before you cereal?" He gasped dramatically. "You have a penis?" Katniss blushed.

"No, none of that. I mean… I'm sure you're aware that I had a rocky childhood…"

"Yeah I know." Peeta's voice softened, and he caressed her arm gently. "What does that mean for you now?"

"Please don't judge me, okay? You can walk away if it weirds you out, I don't blame you." She warned. Peeta frowned and kept listening. "I have a little bit of a daddy kink." She admitted in a whisper. Peeta smiled.

"That's not that uncommon, Katniss. It doesn't weird me out at all."

Katniss shook her head.

"No, not like I'm into older guys and I like my hair pulled – although I do, but like… I want someone who's gonna take care of me when I… feel like a little kid…" She trailed off, not knowing how to explain it.

"Ohhh, you're a little?" He asked, a small smile on his lips.

"Don't laugh at me, it's not my fault I'm screwed up." Katniss almost pouted, and Peeta couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. She glared at him.

"No no no, I'm not laughing at you. I think you're adorable. I've always wanted to take care of you, Katniss, and if you want me to, I'd love to be your caregiver, whatever that means for you." He told her earnestly, and a flood of relief rushed through Katniss.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Of course not. I've cared a lot about you for a long time now." He sat them down on a bench, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him. She tucked herself against him with a big smile on her face, and Peeta couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Thank you, Peeta." She mumbled against his shoulder, and he rested his cheek on her head, thinking.

"So like... how does that play out? Have you done this before?" He asked, hoping it wasn't a bad time to ask. But really, their relationship did need some defining. Katniss sat up a little bit, resting her hand on his thigh, and he couldn't say he didn't like it.

"I had a very kinky relationship a few years back, so I know what I like in bed, but I haven't had a caregiver before. I don't really know what I need as far as that goes."

"Okay, we can play it by ear, figure it out as we go along. Do you like specific pet names?" He asked, and Katniss nodded.

"Baby or babygirl are my favorite, but I like most other cute nicknames. Is it okay if I call you Daddy?"

"Absolutely, you can call me whatever you want. Is there anything you really don't like? Not just in bed, but like, as far as taking care of you goes."

"I don't like being punished. Well, I do. But like, don't yell at me, hit me or call me names. I don't like that." She explained, and Peeta nodded, having a hard time picturing exactly what things would be like.

"Okay, so what do you like for caregiving?"

"Mostly affection and affirmation. I get really sad really quickly."

"Alright, and you wanna just… jump into it?" Peeta asked cautiously. Most of the time, relationships are built gradually, but they were in an odd position, as they'd known each other for years but were never romantically involved.

"If that's okay with you?" Katniss responded, looking up at him with wide grey eyes. Peeta smiled at her, pulling her close against him in a hug.

"That's perfect, baby." He tried, smiling when she sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to him. "Can I take you home?" He asked, not really sure how this works in public. She bobbed her head, taking his hand and standing up.

They took a cab back to her apartment, and Peeta got depressed just stepping inside. While she'd done a good job bringing plants and lights in, the space just felt cramped and claustrophobic. She led him over to her couch, and he started to take off his coat, while she stepped over to the kitchen.

"Wine?" She asked, her voice back to how it was in the restaurant when they first met.

"Yes please. Just half a glass."

She poured for both of them, and joined him on the small couch.

"So tell me more about yourself, Katniss." He asked, and again wondered whether or not to use a nickname for her while she acted her age.

"Well…" She answered, swirling her glass of wine. "I am severely emotionally unstable." She finished with a half smile. Peeta smiled back at her.

"That's okay. Like you said, it's not your fault you're screwed up. Go on, tell me everything?"

Katniss took a long drink of her wine to calm her nerves, and started talking again.

"I am a writer, I have several projects I'm working on now that I can show you later if you're interested. I don't know any of my neighbors, and I don't have pets. I regress into… a little… sometimes multiple times a day, sometimes only once a week depending on how emotional I am. I have a lot of nightmares, so I don't sleep very much. I have been single for over a year now, and nothing in a long time has made me happier than the day I saw your face on Facebook." She admitted, and Peeta blushed, looking down at his glass.

"My heart stopped when I saw your friend request." He told her, taking a sip himself.

"I debated whether or not to send it for like three days, and I got drunk one night and just did it. I'm glad I did."

"Tell me about your last relationship?" Peeta asked, and Katniss blew out a long breath.

"It was awful. Well, most of it was. He was a hardass that didn't have a lot of emotion. I'd never been more depressed. He was definitely hot, though. Sorry, I shouldn't say that to you." She covered her mouth with her hand, and Peeta laughed.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Keep talking."

"Uh… Well, the only reason I was with him for so long was because the… well, the sex was a good release for me. Like it exhausted me to the point that I didn't dream."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. Do you want to tell me what you like?" Peeta tread carefully, not wanting to seem too forward, but genuinely curious about what she meant by 'very kinky relationship.'

"Okay… You're not gonna think I'm a freak, right?" She bit her lip, and Peeta smiled.

"I promise to keep an open mind, don't worry." He vowed, and she drank the rest of her wine before speaking again.

"I like it really rough. Like you've never seen it like this – I – I wanna be marked up afterwards. I want pretty little bruises from where you hold onto me, hickeys that'll last for days and bite marks down my neck, chest, thighs, back, and ass. Give me bruises on my ass from spanking me. Draw blood with your teeth and nails if you can. I like physical proof that I belong to you, reminders of the way you pound into me, claim me and dominate me." Katniss raised her eyebrows as she finished, out of breath and clearly a little bothered. Peeta blinked at her, shifting in his seat to relieve some of the pressure in his pants.

"Damn." He whispered, a little in awe. "You're sure?"

Katniss nodded seriously.

"Very."

**There's the first chapter, what do you think? Do you like their new dynamic? Let me know with a review! You don't need an account to leave one:) I don't upload on a schedule, so follow the story (and/or me) to get an email when I post the next chapter! Also, check out my recent one-shot for more naughty fun, or the other stories on my page for more tame works. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter delves into Katniss's past. Most of my stories in the past have centered around Peeta being an abuse victim because that is technically canon, but this one focuses more on Katniss. Let me know what you think at the end, I'm really excited for this story and I have some really fun ideas for it!  
**

**Edit: I just re-edited this chapter, I didn't like the version I posted and it didn't flow as well with chapter 3, so here it is!**

"Okay, so you like it rough and kinky in bed." Peeta cleared his throat. Katniss was surprise after surprise today, and he was getting whiplash.

"Is that too weird for you? I can do vanilla but I can rarely get off with just that…" She tried to backpedal, but Peeta was starting to get into it.

"Hey hey hey, I told you I'd keep an open mind, didn't I?" He reminded her, caressing her hand gently. She blushed lightly, smiling ever so slightly. "I have to say, though, I don't love the idea of hurting you like that, even if you like it." He admitted.

"You don't have to do anything you do want to, it's consensual on both sides, not just mine. Testing things out is the best way to see what that might be."

"Do you always do pain and pleasure, or is there sort of a minimum pain where you can still… finish without getting too far into it?" Peeta asked. Katniss shrugged.

"I haven't done vanilla in a long time, so I don't know what my limits are. I like bruises and hickeys best, and you don't have to be very edgy to get there." She shrugged, setting down her empty wine glass. Peeta followed suit, moving closer to her on the small couch.

"What about safe words?" He asked.

"I usually have two, one means back off and the other means stop."

"What are the words?"

"Mashed potatoes means stop for me, at least with the last relationship." She smiled, and Peeta laughed quietly. "Usually if you say that, it completely breaks the mood. Back off last time was chamomile."

"Alright, mashed potatoes is stop, chamomile is back off. Got it."

"I don't talk much during, so it's pretty obvious when I'm getting into it and when it's going too far."

"Okay, so remember the safe words, no hitting or calling you ugly names. Anything else I should stay away from?" Peeta asked, finding himself looking for excuses to touch her. He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, his hand lingering behind her jaw.

"That's pretty much it." Her voice was soft and gentle. "Wanna tell me what you like?" She prompted.

"I mean, I've been pretty vanilla up until this point," he admitted. "I like having my hair played with, I like my ears sucked and my neck bitten, pretty standard stuff..."

"Well, that does help me a little." Katniss smiled at him, moving closer to him on the couch. His arm moved of its own accord down to her shoulders to pull her closer. Her hand timidly traveled up his arm, across his shoulder and into his hair. He felt his eyes slip closed at the tender touch, and she twirled a lock of his hair around her finger.

"It's very soft." She said so quietly, he barely heard her. "I like it."

"Thank you," he responded absently. He pulled her tighter against him and stroked her arm, his eyes meeting hers. The intimacy of the moment excited him, he could feel how easy it would be to stay with her for the rest of his life.

Peeta leaned in slowly, licking his lips. Their eyes were locked, and he saw her bite her lower lip in response. His eyes closed as their lips met, and finally he was kissing Katniss. She held his head still so he couldn't pull away. Her gentle hand in his hair turned into a grip that tightened when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She sighed, scooting even closer to him on the couch. By now, she was practically sitting on his lap. Peeta had daydreamed of kissing Katniss for over a decade, and he put those years of longing into his kiss. She responded in turn, pulling him tighter against her and breathing heavily. Peeta nibbled her lip gently, eliciting a tiny jagged breath from Katniss. He bit down harder, and Katniss moaned longingly into his mouth.

His hands wandered from her sides to her back, slipping under her shirt where he ran his fingernails up and down her skin. Katniss was whimpering against him. He couldn't tell if it was a good whimper or not, so he pulled away slightly, opening his mouth to ask. She beat him to it, murmuring against his lips in a lust-filled voice.

"Keep going." Katniss started to feel herself get wet, so she climbed onto Peeta's lap and moved her hips for some friction. He moved his hands to grab her thighs, gripping them hard enough to bruise and guiding them to grind against his throbbing erection. Peeta pulled back slightly from her lips to ask,

"Is my pretty baby a little needy?" He teased, licking her lips and biting down on them. He moved from her mouth across her cheek and to her neck.

"I'm a little needy, Daddy." Katniss whined back, tipping her head back as he sucked and licked her throat. "Harder." She panted, pressing his face against her neck. Peeta bit down, tasting a hint of blood and surprised when Katniss moaned loudly. He licked at the bite, and Katniss gyrated her hips harder against his. One of his hands came up to her throat and gripped it, partially cutting off her airway. Katniss wheezed, one of her hands moving down and into her waistband to stimulate her clit. Peeta didn't want to go too far on the first day, so he started to ease off, releasing her throat and leaning away from her neck, wincing when he saw the cherry red bite mark there. Katniss whimpered again, trying to push Peeta's mouth back against her neck, but he caught her hands and held on.

"Sweetheart? Baby, look at me?" He tried, patting her cheek before she would open her eyes.

"Why did you stop? It felt so good." She whined, pouting at him. Peeta shook his head.

"Babygirl, I want to be with you more than you can imagine, but I want to take it a little slower, is that okay with you?" He asked. Katniss nodded.

"Okay Daddy." She sighed, suddenly sad. "Now I'm really horny though." She complained. Peeta smiled at her.

"Let's cool down a little bit for now, okay?" He held her hands gently, and she looked at him, still pouting. "We're spending time together for the first time in awhile, let's take our time."

Katniss gave him the tiniest smile.

"Aw, you have such a pretty smile, love. Do you like cuddles?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and smiling at her when she nodded vigorously. "Okay, why don't you let Daddy cuddle you for awhile then." He suggested, leaning back against the couch and holding his arms out for her.

"Can I take this off?" Katniss asked softly, messing with the hem of her top.

"If you want to. Do whatever you want to get comfy, baby." He smiled at her.

In response to his words, Katniss brightened up, getting off the couch and stripping down completely, surprising Peeta once again. Not that he was complaining, he licked his lips seeing her gently curved hips and small perky tits.

"Do you want me to take off my clothes too?" He asked, confused. Katniss shook her head, leaning forward to undo the top several buttons of his shirt.

"I like feeling your clothes and your skin." She explained, crawling onto his lap and nestling herself against his chest, one of her hands resting underneath his shirt on his stomach. It was a very pleasant feeling.

"Alright, babygirl." He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing little circles on the smooth skin of her back, still striped red from his nails. "Do you want Daddy to talk or cuddle quietly?"

"Can Daddy tell me a story?" Katniss asked in the softest, tiniest voice possible. Peeta smiled.

"Of course, babygirl. Hm... Once upon a time… there was a beautiful, brave princess and a shy, goofy prince. The princess came from a kingdom where the people were unhappy, and she didn't like it there. The prince came from a different land, and all he wanted to do was to make the pretty princess as happy as she made him. He got up every morning with one purpose: to make the beautiful, mysterious princess smile." Peeta felt Katniss sigh and snuggle closer into his arms. He continued the story.

"Every day, the prince would get up and go to… royalty school, where they teach the princesses and princes from all around. Every day, the prince would see the lovely princess and try to make her smile. At first, it felt impossible. The princess didn't want to talk to the prince at all, and he couldn't get her to smile. But then one day, he told a joke to his other friends, and he saw the princess all the way across the room smile, just a tiny bit.

"The prince was so excited, he went home and learned every joke he could find, telling them all over school just to see if the princess would smile again even if he was still to scared to tell them to the princess herself. Sometimes she did smile, and sometimes she didn't. But the little prince kept trying every day, just in case. Finally, he found the courage to walk up to her and tell her a joke he'd thought of just for her. And guess what?" Peeta paused, looking at Katniss to see if she was still awake. He couldn't tell, but her eyes were shut peacefully and she had the tiniest of smiles on her face. "The princess finally smiled for him." He ended.

He had treasured the memory of the day he and Katniss had first spoken. How nervous he was, how excited when he finally found the perfect funny story to tell her, the thrill of having her smile back at him.

He felt Katniss's soft breath brush across his bare chest, and he rubbed her arms gently, smiling to himself as she relaxed in his arms. He'd wanted Katniss to let down her guard for so long now, and finally, she had let him inside her walls. He looked at the small, vulnerable form in his arms and pictured her as he'd known her in school: the tiny little girl with ratty dresses and two braids who could sing like a bird, but was too beaten down to do so.

Anger burned in his veins as he thought of the one time he'd ever seen her at home. The fury of her foster father as he threw things at the walls and chased her out the front door. Katniss was a tiny little thing, and she was no match for the fully grown man. He caught her, scooped her up and ripped off the ragged remains of her ratty dress before he glanced up and saw little Peeta standing there, his mouth hanging open in shock and horror. Katniss met his eyes then, so wide and full of fear. She shook her head at him as she was carried naked back into the house, where Peeta could only imagine what was done to her.

Older Peeta shook his head as the memory faded away. At the time, he had no idea what to do. He'd always thought Katniss's foster father to be a kind and reasonable man. He came in for career day and talked about his business at the law firm. When he tearfully told his oldest brother what he'd seen, Brandon had told him 'alcohol turns people into beasts.'

It was little Peeta's personal life mission from then on to make up for all the love Katniss didn't get at home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just reposted chapter 2, and (finally) here's chapter 3! Let me know what you think in the review section, I've been working on this chapter for awhile now and I like the way it turned out. This chapter will be more like what the rest of the story's style will be. **

Peeta got a call from a number he didn't recognize, but when he heard the voice, he knew exactly who it was.

"Johanna Mason?" He asked, shocked. He hadn't heard from the wild, slightly scary girl they'd gone to school with in years. The maniacal laugh answered his question before she said another word.

"Hey! Your little girlfriend and I are at Greasy Sae's Bar, you should come join us! She's looking like a snack, I'd bang her if she asked." She yelled over the pounding music and sound of people. Peeta ran his hand over his face.

It had been a few days since that first date with Katniss, and they had another one set for tomorrow night. Of course, he would love to see her sooner. He'd dreamed about her every night since she'd contacted him, his high school crush coming back in full swing.

"Okay Jo, I'll be there in half an hour. Don't let her do anything too crazy before I get there." He told his old friend. She laughed again and hung up.

Oh boy.

Peeta put on some jeans and a fitted tshirt, feeling good about himself after working out that day.

He went to Sae's and quickly found himself lost in the crowd dancing around wildly to the song you could barely hear above the din. The gyrating bodies all around jostled his every step. He moved to the edge of the dance floor to avoid the couples groping each other and making out, only to nearly trip over the guy sucking another guy's dick at a booth in the shadows.

He moved back towards the dance floor, spotting at least two other couples in booths in that dark corner, at least one of whom were definitely fucking. He cringed at the loud moans coming out of the girl and deep grunts from the guy, moving away from the corner. The whole scene was drippingly pornographic.

His head snapped to where he could faintly hear Katniss's laugh nearby. The smile wouldn't leave his face as he trudged his way through the people to her.

When he got there, his eyebrows shot up and he was instantly hard. Johanna wasn't exaggerating.

It was indeed Katniss and Johanna Mason, and Katniss looked absolutely fuckable. Her nearly see-through crop top accented her waist and the skirt - if you could call it that it was so short - showed off her smooth tan legs just covering the curve of her ass. The dark waves of her long hair brushed her hips as she swayed to the beat.

"Katniss?" Peeta had to shout her name several times before the two girls turned around.

"Peeta!" Katniss screamed, a huge smile on her face. Peeta was given a glimpse of her scantily-clad ass as she slid off the stool to give him a lingering hug. He held onto her tightly for a second longer before releasing her. Holding her at arms length, he looked her up and down while she bit her lip.

The white top barely hid her nipples, and her tiny skirt had shifted up so he could almost see a peek of her panties. She looked so damn good, he wanted to have her writhing beneath him right there in the club. She jutted out her chest, looking at him with a flirty smile - a look he'd never seen on her and never wanted to go away. His thoughts were interrupted by Jo kicking his thigh from her stool. He rolled his eyes over to her.

"Hi Johanna, it's good to see you." He yelled at her, who grinned and waved. The lesbian was looking the part in all black, her short spiky hair pointing every direction and a flannel tied around her hips.

"Your girlfriend can't hold her whiskey!" She yelled, reaching behind her to the bar to grab the glass there. She handed it to Peeta. "Want some?"

Given their appearances tonight, the likelihood of someone drugging the drink while the girls weren't looking was too high for Peeta's taste, so he took the glass out of Jo's hand and dumped it out when they weren't looking. It was unlikely someone would notice the liquid on the ground in the short time before it evaporated, and the amount of other, less sterile fluids on every surface was much more repulsive.

"This place is like clubs in the movies," he shouted over the din. Jo gave him a sinful look.

"Sexy, right? If you had a black light in here..." She grinned at him as he cringed in disgust.

"Let's get a booth, join us!" Katniss shouted, sliding her free hand into the back pocket of Peeta's jeans and smiling up at him. The little gesture only made him more excited, and he told himself again to keep it in check. He smiled back, leading them across the room to a table in an unoccupied dim corner.

They all squeezed into the circular booth with Peeta in the middle. Jo downed the remainder of her new beverage, and started spewing words in slurred speech, which Peeta realized meant she was going to look for someone to take home as she made a beeline for a group of girls the dance floor.

Katniss shifted in the booth, and Peeta glanced over at her automatically. She was watching with a smile as her friend chat up a pretty blonde, who seemed receptive to her advances. Katniss's tiny skirt started shifting up her legs dangerously, and her red lacy underwear peeked out for a second before disappearing again. Peeta leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Your skirt is coming up a little high there, doll." He ended with a little peck against her warm throat. Katniss giggled, the sound barely reaching his ears.

"Oh is it? Wanna see some more?" She winked, sliding along the booth towards Peeta. She straddled his thighs, her skirt moving up to accommodate the new position. Peeta let his hands fall to her bare waist to help her with her balance, his thumbs gently stroking her skin, feeling goosebumps form. The warmth of her body so close to his did things to him, and he could feel his careful control slipping away.

Katniss grabbed his hands, sliding them lower onto her now bare hips, moving them tauntingly along his thigh. Her panties were soaked through and her juices started seeping through his jeans. A guttural moan slipped past his lips, which only seemed to excite her more. Her chest was pressed right up against his face, and his head dropped down against it, making her giggle. She pushed her chest up further so that his forehead rested between her boobs. Her hands went to his chest, feeling up his muscles hidden under the tshirt, practically purring as she did so and continuing to ride his thigh. Peeta felt like he was about to lose his mind with all the tension building up in his pants. He looked up at her, finding her pupils huge as she looked down at him.

"You're teasing me so much tonight, babygirl. What's that all about?" Peeta asked hesitantly. She looked around, as if to ensure they were alone despite the crowd around them.

"I want you inside me tonight, Daddy." She whispered into his ear, her hot breath tickling his skin and her moist lips brushing the shell of his ear. "I want your cum in me."

His head fell forward against her chest as he moaned against her, hands squeezing her thighs as his hips thrust up seeking some friction. He drew in a shaky breath, trying to cool down.

"I want that too, my sweet baby, but you're drunk." He told her gently, making her whine as she rolled her hips into his. He bit back a moan. "We're gonna get you home now, okay?"

He moved his hands back up to her waist and held her away from his chest, looking into her hazy grey eyes. In response, she launched her face at him, catching him off guard. She kissed him deeply, plunging her tongue into his mouth. She tasted like a fruity drinks, sugar and salt, and he was intoxicated. He pulled away reluctantly, licking his lips and savoring the sugary taste of her tongue.

"Daddy..." Katniss whined, rocking her hips against his in an attempt to distract him. But Peeta was determined.

"No baby, we're taking you home now." He told her firmly, beginning to slide out towards the booth entrance. Katniss pouted, which admittedly was one of the cutest pouts he'd ever seen. If he hadn't made up his mind, he would easily have caved.

She squeaked when he pulled her out of the booth by her hips, and again when he picked her up effortlessly, carrying her over his shoulder towards the club's entrance.

"So strong, Daddy." She giggled, hanging upside down. He smiled, putting one hand over her exposed underwear to cover her as much as possible while weaving through the wild dancers in the direction of the door.

He jumped slightly when he felt her hands slip inside his shirt to feel the skin of his back. Her fingernails scraped along the edge of his boxers, sending a shiver down his spine. He'd found himself adjusting himself fairly often tonight, and that problem didn't seem to be going away. When they got outside, the cool rush of air helped him gather his wits, and seemed to sober her up slightly as well. He signaled for a cab, setting Katniss down and keeping her upright while he waited.

Once inside the cab, Katniss crawled across the bench to sit on his lap. Peeta indulged her, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Is it okay if we spend tonight at my place, baby girl? I can sleep on the couch if you want." He offered. He really didn't like the idea of her alone in her apartment tonight, especially as horny as she was.

"I don't mind... but I want you in bed with me." She trailed off into a whisper, leaning back to wink at him. He shook his head, smiling before he gave the driver his building.

"Alright, doll, whatever you want."

They pulled up in front of the building, and despite Katniss's offer to suck the driver off as payment, Peeta paid the man and walked Katniss inside.

The elevator ride was quiet, Katniss seemed to be winding down for the night and was content to be tucked under his arm with her head resting on his shoulder. He unlocked the door to his apartment, almost carrying her inside when she lost her balance.

"Do you want to take a quick shower or anything before you sleep?" He asked, closing the door behind them. Katniss nodded sleepily, moving in the direction of his bedroom doorway. When she got there, she turned around and looked at him.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course I will." He promised, tossing his keys, phone and wallet onto the table by the door. Her face brightened up, and she turned, messing with the hem of her top.

Peeta didn't have time to think before her white shirt hit him in the face. He looked up to see her wink over her shoulder, fingers already on the zipper of her skirt.

He followed her into his bedroom.

**Sooooo... what do you think? This story will probably be pretty horny in most chapters, I wanted to experiment more with a sexier writing style so I'm testing that out. Let me know if you have ideas for me or suggestions for the plot, I love hearing them!**


End file.
